24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm
| code = 2AFF06 | author = Elizabeth Cosin | director = Jon Cassar | rating = 7.6/11}} Nina Myers attempts to negotiate her release in exchange for information on the nuclear bomb threat against Los Angeles. Tony Almeida questions Reza Naiyeer about his involvement with Syed Ali, while Kate must tell Reza's parents about what is going on. In Oregon, Palmer's day is disrupted by the unexpected return of someone from his past. Episode guide *Roger Stanton arrives at Northwest Command Center and talks with . He gives his concerns about the ambassador. The ambassador's helicopter crashes. *CTU agents arrive at the household. Tony interrogates Reza Naiyeer. *Jack warns about the nuclear bomb. Kim warns Miguel and asks her to help Megan Matheson escape. * informs George Mason that Nina Myers was the informant. President Palmer grants Nina a pardon. Jack demands the case and threatens to have replaced if he doesn't get it. Jack watches Nina, her hands and feet handcuffed on the video monitor while Nina waits. George approaches Jack to inform him that Palmer signed Nina's pardon, and that the interrogation will begin once it arrives. Michelle offers Jack Nina's file, but Jack says he doesn't need it. Palmer arrives at the press conference with Lynne Kresge. Amid the flood of press attention, one reporter asks for details about the helicopter crash and another inquires who was aboard and if there were any survivors. Palmer only says that he can't answer any questions until the victims' families are informed, but promises that a thorough investigation will be conducted. Jenny Dodge advises the media to refrain from speculating until the investigation is complete. Palmer returns to the retreat, and to his surprise, finds Sherry Palmer waiting for him. He asks how she got in, and Sherry says she pulled a few favors so she could speak to him. Palmer claims they have nothing to talk about, but Sherry insists that it's about his administration. Palmer tries to withdraw, and Sherry surprises him by asking if he ordered a military evacuation of Los Angeles. Sherry asks for five minutes, and Palmer tells her to wait. Once withdrawn, Palmer asks Lynne if she knows anything about a military evacuation. Lynne denies any knowledge and promises to look into it. Tony continues his interrogation of Reza Naiyeer. Reza points out the fact that he grew up in London, has a western education, and is marrying both an American and a Protestant as evidence against Tony's racial profiling. Tony asks him about the Finsbury Park Mosque which is a prime recruiting center for European Muslims with western educations who can blend into western society, which is also located in London. Reza demands a lawyer, which Tony denies. Palmer goes back into the O.C. with Roger Stanton asking if they've found the helicopter's black box, and Stanton says no. Palmer expresses his frustration, and Stanton promises a multi-agency investigation. Palmer asks Lynne to schedule a call with the Prime Minister to dispel any rumors, although he fears that the rumors may turn out to be true. Stanton implies that the Prime Minister may be responsible, but Palmer suggests that the responsible party may be in their own government, too. Stanton tries to dismiss that possibility, but Palmer and Lynne seem to think that it's plausible that someone either there or in Washington may have assassinated the ambassador to prevent him from taking American intelligence back to his government. George hands Jack the pardon, and Jack promises to extract every piece of relevant information from Nina. George reminds him about Marshall Goren and says he hopes that he's not making a mistake. Jack promises George that he's not. Jack goes in and hands Nina the pardon. Nina looks it over to verify it, and then asks to be on a plane to Visalia, where her contact is. Jack asks who her contact is, but Nina refuses to answer until they arrive in Visalia. Jack refuses to grant her request until she gives a name, but Nina insists, claiming that her pardon is valid. Jack still refuses to cooperate unless he believes she's telling the truth. Nina insists that the pardon will only apply if she tells the truth. Jack tells her she doesn't believe in anything, and that she's only selling information to the highest bidder, and then he throws the table aside and raises his voice to try and intimidate her. She is unfazed, however, telling Jack that he'd be thrown off the case if he threatens her. She says he'll just have to follow her lead, and smirks, to which Jack throws her against the wall and tries to strangle her, at which point George rushes in and pulls Jack out of the room. George tells Jack he's off the case, but Jack insists that she feels in control, and that scaring her with the threat of revenge will take away that feeling and make her more cooperative. George asks if Jack truly has no intention of carrying out that threat, and Jack answers him, demonstrating complete control over his emotions, contrasted with Nina's elevated anxiety. George asks him what the next move is, and Jack says he needs to go in, but act like he has the power to do whatever he wants to her. George reluctantly agrees. Kate finds Marie and goes to speak to her. Marie asks her to leave, but Kate tells her that they have to talk about possibly postponing the wedding. Marie once again accuses Kate of trying to sabotage her marriage, which Kate denies. Kim and Miguel climb one of the hospital staircases trying to look for Megan. Before they can go into Megan's hospital room, they see Gary watching Megan sleep. The doctor lets Gary know that they can't release Megan until questions regarding Megan's injuries are answered. Gary appears to agree, but as soon as the doctor leaves, Gary enters Megan's room and tells her to get dressed so they can leave. He then calls Chelsea, his secretary, and has her book two tickets to Mexico City. Jack goes back into the interrogation room and fires two shots just barely above Nina's head asking her who her contact is. Now visibly shaken, Nina answers that her contact is Mamud Faheen. Jack answers that they already know about him, but Nina insists that she's the only one who can reach him. Nina informs Jack that Faheen introduced Nina and Joseph Wald to each other, but she didn't know about the nuclear bomb threat, and she only heard rumors of a larger plan just before she was arrested. Jack asks where Faheen is located, but Nina refuses to disclose his location. Jack closes in with his pistol, but Nina insists that they wouldn't need her if she couldn't reach him herself. Jack lowers his weapon and turns to the camera signaling to George that they're ready to go. Jack walks out of the room. Lynne walks over to Palmer to tell him that the military evacuation was ordered by Stanton. Palmer countermands the evacuation and summons Stanton into his office; Lynne calls Janet to request contact information for Camp Pendleton and Point Mugu. In Palmer's office, Stanton confirms the order, but indicates that he thought the evacuation was authorized by Palmer. Stanton blames Eric Rayburn for giving him misinformation, and says that he is truly sorry for not verifying the order first. Palmer informs him that he's countermanded the evacuation and orders him to ensure all military personnel return to Los Angeles, and then calls Sherry to tell her he'll meet with her in 20 minutes. Gary is helping Megan get dressed so they can leave the hospital, assuring her that he loves her and that he's sorry that she was hurt. He instructs her to pretend that she's asleep when he is interrupted with a call from the nurse's station. While Gary is distracted, Kim goes into Megan's room and asks her to come with her. Meanwhile, Gary ends the call abruptly and returns to Megan's room to find that Megan is gone. He asks a nurse where she is, and demands that the nurse find her. Kim leads Megan down the stairs and asks her to trust her when Miguel startles them. Megan starts crying and asks to go back because she's afraid her father will hurt her. Kim persuades Megan to continue so she will be safe. Meanwhile, Gary yells at the nurse again to find Megan. Kim, Megan, and Miguel are about to leave when they notice a guard covering the exit, and they find a place to hide until he passes. George informs Jack that they have a team in Visalia, and more agents arriving from Fresno. He also tells Jack that an agent from Division, Ed Miller, will be accompanying them. Jack assures him that he can handle Nina, but George says that's not what he's concerned about. Jack promises that he wouldn't sentence millions of people to die for the sake of his own personal revenge, and George says Miller is accompanying them to ensure that. CTU agents escort Nina out of the building when Jack notices George coughing some more, and advises George to go be with his family. George tells him to go to the plane, and Jack promises to call once they're in the air. Palmer meets with Sherry and asks how she knew about the military evacuation, and Sherry answers that she made some phone calls, but won't disclose who she spoke to. Palmer presses further for the sake of national security, but Sherry resists, assuring Palmer that everything she's done is in his best interest and pleads to help him in the ways she does best. Palmer reveals about the nuclear threat against Los Angeles, which shocks Sherry, and she reveals that a high level staff member of the Department of Defense informed her, but also that there is an alliance in the cabinet against Palmer. She offers to keep digging, which Palmer accepts, so long as she understands that it is in the best interests of the country instead of their relationship, which she accepts. He warns her that the stakes are too high for her to manipulate him today. Reza's parents arrive. Bob is on the phone, so Kate welcomes them in. When they ask where Reza is, Kate informs them about the CTU agents interrogating him about his terrorist connections. Reza's parents accuse the American people of treating all Middle Eastern people as terrorists. Miguel rushes out of their hiding place and takes a computer monitor to distract a security guard and allow Kim and Megan to escape. As they leave, however, Gary notices them through a window and runs down to catch up with them. Jack, Nina, and Ed ride in an armored truck to the airport. Nina tries to provoke Jack through a conversation with Ed, which seems to provoke Ed more than Jack. Reza continues to deny transferring money into Syed Ali's account and asks why Tony is pressing him. Tony tells him about his friends that died, but Reza continues to deny any allegations of terrorist connections. Tony notices Reza's parents out the window and talks about how ashamed they will be to learn their son is collaborating with terrorists as he escorts him past them, handcuffed. Reza stops him and admits that he confirmed the transfers, but he didn't perform them himself. When asked who transferred the money, Reza admits that it was Bob Warner. Kim and Megan continue to try and make their way to safety when they are found by Gary. Before he can get to them, however, Miguel attacks Gary and knocks him unconscious. Kim tells Miguel to take Gary's car keys and take the car. Tony releases Reza, to the relief of his parents and Marie, but then takes Bob in for questioning. Kate asks what Reza told Tony, to which Reza responds he told them the truth. Split screen: Kate stands alone in the foyer. With Gary unconscious, Kim, Miguel, and Megan get into his car. The CTU van continues towards the airport. President Palmer returns to his office in the OC. Jack hands Ed a water bottle, which he drinks. He then begins to feel faint and pass out. Jack smiles at Nina because now he is in full control of the situation. Nina becomes nervous. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * John Terry as Bob Warner * Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge * Innis Casey as Miguel * Yareli Arizmendi as Karima Naiyeer * Shaun Duke as Hassan Naiyeer * Freda Foh Shen as Dr. Kinnard * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Co-starring * Bryan Rasmussen as Ed Miller * John Eddins as Agent Richards * Michelle Anne Johnson as Nurse * Marty Ryan as Security Guard * Alicia Bien as Reporter #1 * Pamela Stollings as Reporter #2 Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Emile Williams as Berkin * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton Production staff Background information and notes * This episode of the Season 2 DVD contains a commentary track featuring Director Jon Cassar and Sarah Clarke. * Penny Johnson Jerald (Sherry Palmer) makes her first appearance of Season 2 and is a main cast member. She was credited as a "Special Guest Star" before this episode. * In the UK airing and DVD release of this episode, Tony's mention of the Finsbury Park Mosque being a recruiting ground for terrorists is cut. * This episode features the first interaction between Jack Bauer and Nina Myers as well as the first interaction between David Palmer and Sherry Palmer since Season 1. See also *1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) *Multi-angle scene study Day 206 206